


He likes being called John

by MZ_Supermanfan



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Johnny - Sort of, But not exactly since they don't go all the way, Fighting As Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Still Snarky Johnny Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZ_Supermanfan/pseuds/MZ_Supermanfan
Summary: Just another fighting leads to more story. Set after 3.10. No plot.- First time writing m/m so fingers crossed that it's good. -
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	He likes being called John

Daniel is less than ten steps into the Miyagi-Do dojo when Johnny decides that they’re far enough inside to start swinging. Leave it to Johnny to take any sort of criticism as a direct attack. With two quick steps, Daniel has shifted into a defensive position, able to lean back at the next two strikes.

“Are you serious?!” He shouts at the aways angry blonde.

“You practically called me a pussy in front of the nerds.” In what world could the phrase “You should be careful on the balance board” be interpreted as Daniel calling him a pussy?

They parry one another for a while, long enough to where Johnny starts to become sluggish and Daniel finds himself panting between strikes. Still, Daniel’s eyes are glued to the blonde, carefully watching as his muscles bunch and flex, the only indications of Johnny’s next movements. He’s glad for the warm weather that drove Johnny to wear a sleeveless tank and shorts today instead of his usual sweats.His opponent doesn’t have the same advantage as Daniel is in his usual button up and slacks.

Visibly, Johnny has more mass than Daniel. He’s brute force with hard hits that say exactly how he feels. Insecure. Aggressive. Angry at the world. Daniel would be lying if he said it didn’t stir something primal inside him. Christ, he never fights as good as when he’s fighting Johnny.

They’re both feeling it now, dull aches radiating from slow forming bruises. They may have blocked the hits, but that still leaves it’s mark when it’s two grown men going at it with almost everything they have. 

Daniel watches as Johnny’s leg bounces, just enough to warn of an incoming kick. It’s been the first leg attack in a while and Daniel has been waiting for it. The best way to end this fight is to take it to the ground. It’s not exactly Karate, but Daniel’s learned to diversify over the years.

Instead of blocking the kick, Daniel moves in with his entire body, arm catching under Johnny’s knee.

There’s a moment when the other man’s eyes widen as he registers that the fight is shifting and it’s around the same time that Daniel is letting his momentum take them to the floor of the dojo. While Johnny is stuck in a state of surprise, Daniel is already moving, pinning the man with his knees on either side of his abdomen.

Johnny is stronger than Daniel, but he doesn’t have leverage to fight when Daniel’s hand’s go to his wrists.

“Enough!” It’s somehow louder than the other man’s often shouted _Quiet_ and it has the same stunning effect. Silence descends in the dojo.

It lasts all of three seconds before Johnny starts to struggle, tugging at the hold Daniel has on his wrists, bucking under him in an attempted throw. His jaw is clenched tight, words hissed through teeth, “Get off me, you asshole!”

Daniel uses his height advantage, forcing Johnny’s arms up higher so he has less room to manuever.The move causes the other man’s back to arch, tank top riding up to where Daniel can see his abdominal wall tensing. “Not until you _relax_.”

“Fuck off!” Johnny bucks at him again, weaker now, but still with that streak of violence. Daniel shifts his position, lowering his hips so he’s controlling more of Johnny’s lower half.

“Stop, John!” The man beneath him goes eerily still, his eyes snapping shut and squeezing tight.There’s a hitch in Johnny’s breath and then he goes limp.

 _What the hell?_ Daniel thinks as he stares down at the man beneath him. Under his palm, he can feel Johnny’s wrists flex as he works his hands in and out of fists. Control. He’s seeking control.

It wasn’t often that Daniel ever saw him searching for balance, but he could see it now. Johnny’s practically counting his breathing, a steady metronome. He’s allowing his muscles to relax too, the bunched abs softening out, his arms sinking flat against the dojo floor.

_All from a single command?_

Daniel keeps still as he asks, “John?”

Johnny’s hips twitch and he takes in a sharp inhale through the nose. With eyes still closed and a flat tone he eventually responds, “Daniel.”

Not Larusso.

Daniel.

Christ. Was it the fact that he’d called him John? It had been a slip of the tongue, some hail-Mary that if he used an adult name then maybe the man would start acting like one.

Daniel’s hands tighten around the man’s wrist, a brief flex that indicates his surprise at Johnny’s submission. The effect it has is instantaneous. Johnny’s hips rock again, an uncontrolled jerk. His eyes open, narrow slits staring at Daniel in anger… or… _something_ related to anger _?_

“I said. Get. Off.”

Despite his words, Johnny is not actively fighting against him. Daniel is slowly becoming more aware of their general position. His knees are braced against Johnny’s hips, their lower halves not touching, but close enough to radiate heat. Johnny’s back is stretched due to Daniel’s hold on his wrists. His open eyes are watching Daniel as he looks him over, his chest rising and falling rapidly, despite Johnny’s attempts to steady his breathing.

He appears… strained? Flushed?

Daniel shifts again, knees widening so he’s not digging into Johnny with them, even though this brings their bodies closer together, just the faintest of connections at the hips.

Johnny tugs at his arms, a feeble effort to free himself from Daniel’s firm grip. The struggle brings them fully together now and Daniel realizes exactly what’s happening.

He’s aroused. Johnny’s rock hard from Daniel pinning him down and calling him John.

The resulting visceral reaction hits Daniel like a sledgehammer, breath leaving him in a rush as he goes from 0-100. His slacks get uncomfortably tight, his chest thundering at the thought.

The word forms in Daniel’s mouth and leaves him in a volume just higher than a whisper. “John?”

 _“Fuck.”_ Johnny hisses and then tugs at his arms again, bucking up in a brutal thrust. Yeah, it’s undeniable now.

“Relax.” Daniel murmurs, “It’s alright.” He’s not sure what they’re doing, but Daniel knows that he can’t let Johnny up just yet. Daniel needs Johnny calmer. Pallid. An image burns in his mind of Johnny languid and post orgasm under him, eyes closed in peace. It sends a shiver of want through him.

Johnny’s feet settle flat on the dojo floor, giving him a touch of leverage in order to grind up against Daniel. Whether he is trying to throw him or hump him, Daniel isn’t sure and he doesn’t correct the man’s technique. No, not when it puts pressure and friction against his groin in just the right places.

Daniel can’t help but murmur again, “Easy, John.” The other man’s eyes drift closed, as if to block out all other stimulus. Without the glare to hold him in place, Daniel leans forward, allowing their chests to touch. He continues forward until his chin is resting on Johnny’s shoulder. “I’m gonna let go of one of your hands now. _Don’t_ punch me.”

There’s a responding grunt and another weak thrust, enough to tell Daniel that Johnny’s willing to comply for the moment.

The instant he releases one of Johnny’s wrists, the man moves, hand clutching Daniel’s dress shirt hard enough for one of the button’s to pop at the top. That typical Johnny aggression shines through as he uses the hold to force Daniel into another slow grind.

 _“Fuck.”_ It’s apparently the only word Johnny can manage.

Daniel’s mouth falls open and lands on Johnny’s shoulder. His breath leaves him in a rush as he feels the hard line of Johnny’s cock slide against his own. The friction is enough to drive him into his own lazy thrust.

He isn’t sure what he wants to do, but he knows they need a lot more skin showing to do it.

With a free hand he shoves the tank top up to Johnny’s armpit, fingernails grazing the man’s chest. When one catches on Johnny’s nipple, the man releases a groan and drops his head back against the dojo floor. He’s so responsive that Daniel can’t help but do it again, wrenching another stilted moan from Johnny.

For a moment they are slow and lazy. All of Johnny’s tension has settled south of his belt and all Daniel’s focus is on the man’s responses. A whispered name and Johnny is jerking under him, a nail raked down his side and he’s hissing through his teeth, fighting back more vocal responses. Daniel is able to pull another groan from Johnny with a quick bite on the man’s ear.

Daniel lets him set the pace, a sense of wonder filling him as he embraces the situation.

They’re getting off on rubbing against one another. Two friends? Once enemies. There’s something to be said about how that anger had translated into something deeper. There’s something to be said about worthy opponents making for worthy partners.

Daniel thinks he could make this even better for Johnny, shifts his position so there’s a gap between them. The man beneath him lets out a whine and opens his eyes into slits. In answer to Johnny’s silent question, Daniel tells him, “Gonna touch you now, John.”

“Yeah. Okay.” It’s a step up from swearing and Daniel can’t help the smile that spreads on his face.

He takes advantage of the haze that’s settled over Johnny, briefly releasing the other wrist so he can finish shoving the tank top up and off of him. Then he’s gripping it again, locking that arm down high and tight against the floor. Daniel’s free hand drifts down once more, sliding past those sensitive buds on Johnny’s chest and further past the light sprinkling of blonde hair below his belly button.

Before either one of them decide that it’s a bad idea, Daniel slides his hand into Johnny’s shorts and wraps it around Johnny’s cock.

Johnny’s reaction is instantaneous. He groans and yanks on Daniel’s dress shirt, hard enough to pop another button and allow a large portion of Daniel’s collar bone to show. A moment later he can feel Johnny’s teeth latching there, not enough to break skin, but something for him to moan against.

He finds a pace that has Johnny panting against that patch of now wet skin, wrist twisting as he glides up and down in firm strokes, “That good, John?” There’s another answering groan, but Daniel wants to hear more. Needs to hear it. “Is this why you fight me?” _Because you want me?_

The way Johnny jerks his hips says more than words. The man is trying to fuck into Daniel’s grip in an uncoordinated mess, but he still doesn’t have enough leverage to make it work. He makes a frustrated noise in his throat and glares up, meeting Daniel’s gaze with a hard stare. As though he hadn’t been begging for more with each thrust. “Fuck you, LaRusso.” Johnny curses, then shifts his legs so his feet have better purchase on the floor.

Throughout it all, Daniel keeps his hold on the man’s cock, still stroking in a steady pace, still trying to give Johnny what it is he’s looking for. “Fuck me? Got you in hand and you’re still a jackass.” As if to emphasize it, Daniel lets his thumb pass along the head of Johnny’s cock, smearing some of the cum that had leaked out.

“I’m gonna kick your ass.” There’s no fire behind the words, not with the way he cuts off in a groan and half mutters a string of swears.

Daniel murmurs back, “That’ll be a first.”

“About to first all over you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, John.” Johnny groans again, that hand in Daniel’s shirt now finding purchase lower. He’s tugging on Daniel’s belt, fighting with the material just as much as he fights with everything else. Eventually he yanks it open and pops the button at the top of Daniel’s slacks. This man is hell on clothes…

“Fuck sense.” Then Johnny’s got his hand on Daniel and he forgets all about the stray buttons and the ripped shirt. Unlike Daniel’s steady strokes, Johnny is jerking at Daniel’s cock like he’s looking to win a milking competition. What he lacks in finess, he makes up for in eagerness.

And god does Daniel love the way an eager Johnny looks under him. Panting. Flushed. Just two shades away from cumming all over Daniel’s hand.

He finally lets go of Johnny’s restrained wrist and then his world shifts rapidly, leaving him dizzy in the wake of sudden movement. Daniel’s back lets him know that he’d just hit the ground hard and that he is far too old to be tossed around.

Daniel blinks, taking in the new position and the way Johnny is climbing on top of him. With two free hands, Johnny is able to finish ripping the dress shirt the rest of the way open.

Aggressive. Determined. He immediately goes straight for the kill.

“John.” Daniel mutters, eyes drifting closed as Johnny grips him again. It’s uncertain, inexperienced. Daniel wouldn’t be surprised if the man had never touched another guy’s cock before. Even despite that, the sensation is enough to have Daniel’s head rolling back, his own hips seeking more.

The weight at his middle disappears and he opens his eyes to see that Johnny has shed the last of his clothes. “Yeah, take it in, LaRusso. I know I’m hot.” Daniel’s mouth opens for some snarking comeback before he realizes that Johnny is right. He is pretty hot.

Then all opportunity to say anything gets taken from him as Johnny leans forward, digs his free hand into brown hair, and presses his mouth hard against Daniel’s. There’s a battle of tongues that follows, lacking any gentleness or seduction. No, it’s like Johnny wants to win at this too. The hand on Daniel’s cock tightens and he gasps into Johnny’s mouth, trying to tell him that it’s perfect without words.

Daniel lets his hands come back into play, one targeting those sensitive nipples and the other wrapping around Johnny once more. It’s a little awkward with them both working on each other, but with some slight shifting they find themselves in a comfortable rhythm.

Johnny slowly becomes less snarky, yet more vocal, grunting and moaning and occasionally murumuring his approval. _Yeah. Like that. Fuck, Daniel._

There is a coil tightening inside of Daniel, that demanding heat that tells him it’ll be over soon. He hopes that he can get Johnny there first, though, since he knows his hold on Johnny will falter when he cums.

With that thought in mind, Daniel focuses his efforts on his hand and how it’s sliding up and down Johnny’s cock, increasing in pace and tightening closer to the tip. Johnny’s mouth moves haphazardly down his neck and back to his shoulder, teeth scraping Daniel’s skin as he groans.

Daniel hears that hitch in Johnny’s breath and knows he’s close. While a fingernail scrapes across Johnny’s nipple, Daniel murmurs in his ear, “Come for me, John.”

The tension snaps across the blonde’s back, his rocking hips losing their rhythm. A warm rope of cum lands down Daniel’s arm and hits his exposed belly.

The sight is almost enough to send Daniel spiraling after him. Well, it is enough when Johnny resumse pumping up and down Daniel, bound and determined to have him follow. “Your turn.” Daniel moans as his orgasm rips through him, fierce enough that his vision goes white and his breath catches in his throat.

The weight of Johnny settles on top of him, the man trying to regain some semblance of strength as they both recover. Daniel finds that he’s also sapped of all energy and is content to just rest under the blanket of heat that Johnny creates. It’s an odd sort of intimate that neither of them addresses.

After a moment, Daniel clears his throat and asks, “So… are you relaxed now?”

The blanket on top of him shakes, Johnny’s deep laughter echoing in the stillness of the dojo “Fuck you, LaRusso.” There’s a dozen responses and puns that Daniel could make given their current position, but he keeps his mouth shut and just smiles instead.

_Yeah. Maybe next time._


End file.
